Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple mobile devices. Base stations may communicate with mobile devices on downstream and upstream links. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from an eNodeB or other base station to a user equipment (UE), and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the eNodeB or other base station. Each base station has a coverage range, which may be referred to as the coverage area of the cell.
Traffic between a UE and the core network may be conveyed over a bearer having a defined minimum Quality of Service (QoS), which is enforced by a cellular radio access network. However, in certain networks, bearer traffic to or from a multi-mode UE may be steered over a wireless local area network (WLAN) rather than the traditional cellular radio access network. In such cases, the cellular radio access network may not be able to enforce the QoS of the bearer over WLAN, which may cause the QoS to fall below the established minimum for the bearer.